Reunited in Death
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: When Life is Up, When you have Lost everything, Sometimes, There will be someone waiting for you on the the Other side


**Reunited in Death**

**Set to the Song: Companions by Toshiro Masuda**

**Listen to it here: **

**http://www. youtube. com /watch?v=tz_94DW3QM0 **

**(Just Remove the Spaces)**

**------**

_"Ichigo!"_

_"Kurosaki-Kun Please Don't Die!_

_"Kurosaki, You better not die Dammit, We still need you!"_

_"Ichigo…"_

_"Itsygo..."_

_"Ichigo…Get Up, please Get up"_

_"Ichigo, Get Up"_

_"GET UP DAMNIT!"_

_"GET UP YOU DAMN SHINIGAMI! DON'T DIE ON US NOW!"_

_"Get Up Kurosaki-Kun…"_

_"Itsygo…Pwease"_

_"Stand up Damnit!"_

_"This it..for me…Rukia, Ishida, Ch*cough* Orihim-"_

_"Ichigo…Please Don't leave me"_

_"I'm Sorry…Rukia"_

_"Itsygo…"_

_"Nel…Sorry, I'm so Sorry"_

_*Smack*_

_"Idiot, Why the hell are you crying?!"_

_"Rukia…It's hard not to"_

_"Idiot…I Should be the one crying…"_

_"I Can't look…Kurosaki-Kun…"_

_"Kurosaki, you're not dying damnit!, I Still need to prove the Quincy's are Suprerior"_

_"Cut the Crap Ishida..I'm dead"_

_"Damnit…Ichigo"_

_"Rukia…please Don't Cry"_

_"How Can I Not?! The Man I love is dying right infront of me!"_

_"Yo…You Love-"_

_"YES! You damn fool…I Don't want you to die Please…I...I-"_

_"Rukia..."_

_"What?!"_

_"Kurosaki-Kun…isn't Moving"_

_"I-Ichigo…?"_

_"Kurosaki…"_

_"Kurosaki-Kun..."_

_"Itsygo…Pwease Get up"_

_"Get up Kurosaki..."_

_"Ichigo…Get up"_

_"Get up damn you, Get up"_

_"Get Up Ichigo"_

_"Get Up, Ichigo I've known you for years, Don't Die on us"_

_"Kurosaki-Kun…Please…Please Just get up"_

_"Get up Kurosaki!"_

_"GET UP!"_

_"PLEASE GET UP KUROSAKI-KUN!"_

_"GET UP DAMNIT, ICHIGO!"_

_"__**GET UP!**__"_

-

-

-

-

-

Black

All that was Visible Just Black

Looking Up, A Thin Light engulfed him, Following him as he walked towards further into nothingness…Illuminating only him and nothing else

The Light appeared to be coming from nowhere, But looking into it, he saw the images of his friends, Grieving,

Rukia was on her knees Crying into Byakuya's Hiyori, Orihime and Nel weren't doing much better, Hugging and Crying into each other, He could Swear he Saw Sado trying to maintain his emotionless face, but not doing such a great Job of it, Even Uryu Ishida, A Quincy, An Enemy of the Shinigami Shed a Single Tear

The Vision faded, as the Light shined brighter, He walked on, looking at his feet as they were the clearly the most interesting thing going on in the pitch black darkness, He Didn't Know where he was going, He didn't Care

He Knew

This was Death

This was the End

_"Is that you…Ichigo?"_

Ichigo broke out of his emotionless state, Up ahead, Was a Small Campfire, 2 rocks were placed near it so people could use them as stools, One was Occupied, Their face wasn't visible, Whoever talked to him had his or her back turned, and even if they were turned to him, The Dim light of the Fire still wouldn't of shown their face, But Ichigo knew who it was…That Voice was unmistakable

_"So…This is where you've been"_

He walked towards the campfire, and sat on the Opposite Rock, he turned around, to face the Person, Even though he already knew it was her…He couldn't help but Smile as he laid his eyes upon her

Her Amber Hair, Her Eyes were closed and she was smiling at him

_"So what have you been up to? Will you tell me about yourself"_

_"Sure…It'll take a Long Time…"_

_"Will it now?"_

_"But I want to tell you everything!"_

_"Yeah Alright"_

She opened her eyes, A Wave of Nostalgia washed over him ,After 6 Long Years…They were Finally reunited

_"So…Mom, Let's talk about a Night where I met a Strange Girl"_

Reunited in Death

----

Yay! A écrit un FIC Angst! Finito! Molto-Bene!…Wait that last one is Italian

I'll Stop that now,

Yes I know It's Quite short, And Yes, Yes It's a Rip off of Kakashi's Reunion with his Father in Naruto Shippuden, Don't like it? Bite me, I'm Fucking Creamy…Ewww…

And Yes, After Reading many Angst Fics, I Didn't like them, But I damn well broke down in tears after Reading one called "Tears for You" by ChibiKitty14, It just inspired me, It just was Really sad and I was Inspired to write a Fic where Ichigo loses Everything (His Friends, The Girl He Loves) But Gains Something in the end (Reunites with his Mother)

So is this it?

A Sad Ending…How Very Unlike Me,

So would you say to…

Chapter 2?


End file.
